A Quiet Rain
by Youkai Luna Sakura
Summary: complete, thinking of maybe a prequel or sequelIt's quietly raining. It's Inuyasha and Kagome's last day together...told by Kagome. Some exerts from poem
1. Nothing Mattered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 1-Nothing Mattered 

          It was a mist of rain. But we didn't care. It was our last day. Our last day together.

          We walked around the park. Nothing mattered. We held hands and shared a kiss. Nothing mattered. 

We had the day to ourselves, none to bother us. I watched his enchanting yellow eyes, his dread-locked white hair. Nothing mattered

"So I lie, who find peace

Night or day, no slight release

From the unremittent beat

Made by cruel padded feet"


	2. It's All That Mattered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 2-It's All That Mattered           It was 5:00 in the afternoon, only we mattered though. There was no way to tell time through the clouds. All gray, but we made fun of it. We held hands and shared a kiss. It's all that mattered.           We saw others. We saw them watch us. But, I and mine did no less. It's all that mattered. Nothing, but our love for each other mattered. It's all that mattered.                     "Walking through my bodies street.           Up and down they go, and back,           Treading out a jungle track." Author's Notes: I know the chapters are quite short. That's a problem yes. This fanfic is finished, but I'm thinking maybe prequel or sequel? I need ideas!!! 


	3. Nothing Changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 3-Nothing Changed 

It was 9:00 now. The only difference was the darkness of the clouds. His hand still held mine. Mine, his. Nothing changed.

We still loved each other. Nothing changed. We held hands and shared a kiss as before. Nothing changed. 

"So I lie, who never quite

Safely sleep from rain at night-

I can never rest at all

When the rain begins to fall;"

Author's Notes: I know the chapters are quite short. That's a problem. But, there are 8 chapters, so we're near being half-way finished. Not that bad. I'm typing as fast as I can. Give me a break! Youkai claws aren't that good at typing fast! This fanfic is finished, but I'm thinking maybe prequel or sequel? I need ideas!!! Please either review or email me at one of my many email addresses. Try this one though:

moon_youkai@inuyasha-online.zzn.com


	4. Only Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 4-Only Us 

It was 12:00. Midnight. We were the last beings in the park. Only us. The rain fell slower, but steadier. It rained like that on us. Only us. We again held hands and shared a kiss. Only us. 

The rain was quiet, with a small wind here or there, mixed with sakura blossoms. I tussled his thick white hair. He looked into my smoky gray eyes. He wouldn't be here tomorrow.

But, tonight he would. We were in the park. Only us.

"Lest a hidden ember set

Timber that I thought was wet

Burning like the driest flax,

Melting like the merest wax,"

Author's Notes: I know the chapters are extremely (my 7th grade teacher never let us use the word 'very') short. That's a problem. But, there are 8 chapters, so we're now half-way finished. Not that bad. I'm typing as fast as I can. Give me a break! Youkai (demon) claws aren't that good at typing fast! This fanfic is finished, but I'm thinking maybe prequel or sequel? I need ideas!!! Please either review or email me at one of my many email addresses. Try this one though:

moon_youkai@inuyasha-online.zzn.com

Many thankies to Zela Accanera too! She helped me think up some ideas for a sequel. Again, it's a bit of a poetically seeming fanfic, but I'll gladly take more suggestions!


	5. We Loved More Than Anyone Ever Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 5-We Loved More Than Anyone Ever Before           It was 2:00. We kissed and forgot differences. We forgot fights. We loved more than anyone ever before. We held hands and shared a kiss. We loved more than anyone ever before.           It had nothing to do with our differences. We pushed them away. Only time. Time kept us apart. We loved more than anyone ever before.           "Lest the grave restore its dead           Not yet has my heart or head In least way realized They and I are civilized" 

 Author's Notes: I know the chapters are incredibly (my 7th grade teacher never let us use the word 'very') short. That's a problem. But, there are 8 chapters, so we're now over half-way finished. Not that bad. I'm typing as fast as I can. Give me a break! Youkai (demon) claws aren't that good at typing fast! This fanfic is finished, but I'm thinking maybe prequel or sequel? I need ideas!!! Please either review or email me at one of my many email addresses. Try this one though:

moon_youkai@inuyasha-online.zzn.com

Many thankies to Zela Accanera too! She helped me think up some ideas for a sequel. Again, it's a bit of a poetically seeming fanfic, but I'll gladly take more suggestions!

Many more thankies to Yuka Hugamsuri! I forgot to mention her and Ting Wong who found the poem "Heritage" and the inspiration for this story. A lot of you are thinking, _Call this inspiration? It's horrible anyway!_ Well, how nice for you! I can't help you if you don't recognize a good poem. If your talking about my story, quite understandable. Well, now that we got that cleared up, email me!


	6. 7, Our Last Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 6- 7, Our Last Moment           It was 5:00 in the morning. He told me ha could stay only till seven. 7, our last moment. I stopped thinking of it. I thought of him. Though, a little voice still said words. 7, our last moment.           I love him and him alone. We held hands and shared a kiss. 7, our last moment. The rain was quiet. 7, out last moment. I looked at him, trying to remember everything. 7, our last moment.          "Like great pulsing tides of wine 

            That, I fear, must burst the fine

          Channels of the chafing net

         Where they surge and foam and fret."

          Author's Note: Ok! Well, now, we're very near the end. In the sequel, I promise I will tell you what happens on the last chapter of this one. For, a prequel, I need ideas!!!!

          Many many thankies to Ruby-san. I promise I will write both a prequel and sequel. The prequel might be confusing too. ^_^ Don't worry. I won't forget. When I'm bored in class at school, believe me. You'll find me working on them. So, which do you want first? The prequel or sequel?

          Many thankies to those readers who refuse to write reviews, but still love the stories. I was one of you too. 

          Oh, more big thankies! Thanks Zepli Comasura, Jessica Furtuki, Ling Fu Sangyu, Michelle Brown, Zelin Forguttiie (hope I spelled your name right! I'm a Japanese-American, not Italian!), Georgette DeFurge (same with you Georgey! I'm not French!), Kiki Ghetto-Girl (you know who you are), Francis Green, Whitney Spelling, Quillent Pulishent, Kopo Gurenti(I don't think I got your last name right either! I really don't know Danish!), Vicko Seams, Lena Namoea, Asjio Friehs (Don't know Latvian. Are you going to kill me for it?!?!?!?!?), and everybody else I failed to mention out of stupidity. I can be a real baka sometimes. 


	7. I Love Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 7- I Love Him 

            It was 6:00. Near the last of it. I love him. We kissed and told each other of our love. I love him. We forgot all the world but us. I love him. 

         We never let each other go. I love him. We sat next to each other, I caressed his cheek, his hand stroking through my hair and on my neck. I love him. We held hands and shared a kiss. I love him. 

         Our last hour together. I love him.

          "So I lie, who always hear,

          Though I cram against my ear 

          Both my thumbs, and keep them there

          Great drums throbbing through the air."

          Author's Note: Next to last chapter. Well, it's almost finished. Well, I wrote it a long time ago, so it feels good to have it almost finished. Oh, well. 

          I knew I skipped someone! It was the wonderful teacher that gave me detention and that was where I wrote this story. So, thank you Ms. Longis. Without you, this story could never have been written! ^^ A little funny I think. I didn't like being in there, but what can you say? 


	8. The Sun, Rain, and Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (to my extreme displeasure). The poem that you see at the end of every chapter is exerted from "Heritage". This is written from the point of Kagome…please R&R!!

A Quiet Rain Chapter 8- The Sun, Rain, and Tears 

            It was 6:45. Our very last moments. The rain slowed. I watched him. The rain slowed. The birds came out. Sun shown through the clouds. 

          I ran to the birds and heard him chuckle. I reached my arms out and I felt like I could do anything, even fly, when he was here. Nothing was more important. Sun shown through the clouds. The rain came back. The clock tolled 7:00. I saw him look at me sadly. I smiled at him. He gave a weak smile back. I turned back to the birds. They gathered together and flew away. They were gone.

          And when I looked back, so was he. Then the rain quickened. So did my tears.

          "In an old remembered way,

          Rain works on me night and day."

          '_I love you…'_

Author's Note: Now it's finished. Give me a hanky! I can't help it I get teary-eyed. I promised a sequel. Well, I promise I won't leave them separated. But, besides that, I need ideas. I won't write one if I don't get anymore reviews or emails. So R&R(E), and now for all the thankies I have said through the story:

          Many thankies to Zela Accanera! She helped me think up some ideas for a sequel. Again, it's a bit of a poetically seeming fanfic, but I'll gladly take more suggestions! 

          Many more thankies to Yuka Hugamsuri! I forgot to mention her and Ting Wong who found the poem "Heritage" and the inspiration for this story.

            Oh, more big thankies! Thanks Zepli Comasura, Jessica Furtuki, Ling Fu Sangyu, Michelle Brown, Zelin Forguttiie (hope I spelled your name right! I'm a Japanese-American, not Italian!), Georgette DeFurge (same with you Georgey! I'm not French!), Kiki Ghetto-Girl (you know who you are), Francis Green, Whitney Spelling, Quillent Pulishent, Kopo Gurenti(I don't think I got your last name right either! I really don't know Danish!), Vicko Seams, Lena Namoea, Asjio Friehs (Don't know Latvian. Are you going to kill me for it?!?!?!?!?), and everybody else I failed to mention out of stupidity. I can be a real baka sometimes. 

          I knew I skipped someone! It was the wonderful teacher that gave me detention and that was where I wrote this story. So, thank you Ms. Longis. Without you, this story could never have been written! ^^ A little funny I think. I didn't like being in there, but what can you say? 

          Hey, thankies everybody! Hope you liked it! Signing off!!

          ~~~Youkai Luna Sakura

          and Forgetful***


End file.
